ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-888)
History Early Life Steve was raised by Joseph and Sarah Rogers. Steve had a rough childhood, as after losing his job his father became an alcoholic who took his rage out on Steve and his mother. Both luckely and unluckely for Steve, his father was shot and killed by a random man on the street. He and his mother then moved around a lot, so Steve never made any close friends. They did eventually find a place to stay, but Steve's life took yet another turn for the worse when he found out he had a rare condition which caused his metabolism to slow down, causing him to be extremely skinny, and to top it all off he found this out just as the great depression started. World War II Despite the fact every doctor claimed Steve would die at the age of twelve, Steve managed to pull through and lived to see the beginning of World War II. He attempted to sign up to be a soldier, but due to his condition everyone he asked regected him. His dreams where crushed completely, but he had a spark of hope when he met Peggy Carter, who after some convincing made Steve a soldier. On his first day of Boot Camp, Steve was mocked by the other soldiers for being so skinny. He was determined to prove he was the best man for the job, but while crawling a wall as part of his training he threw out his leg. Steve's determined nature came in handy as he ran through the rest of the obstacle course with great pain, but did his best to make it all the way to the end. He was the last man to finish, but he had earned the respect of his fellow soldiers for what he just did. Becuase of his actions, Colonel Jack Fury and Peggy chose Steve to be the test subject for Project: Rebirth, an experiment which would turn Steve in to a super soldier. Steve didn't want to go through with it at first refused to even touch the serum, but once he learned it was to combat the Nazi general known as Red Skull, he agreed to do it. Steve was injected with the Super Soldier Serum, which cured Steve's condition and made it easier for him to put on body mass. At first they wanted to inject him again, as this would bulk him up a bit, but Steve didn't want to as he would feel as if it wouldn't be fare. Unfortunately, one of the people working for Project: Rebirth turned out to be a Nazi spy, who attempted to steal the Super Soldier Serum formula and killed the scientist who made it. The good news is, Steve caught him, the bad news is the spy destroyed the formula and killed himself. After all this, Steve went back to Boot Camp, where he trained for a full month, making many friends in the process, his best friend being James Buchanan Barnes, who Steve called Bucky. By the end of Boot Camp, Steve was the biggest and strongest soldier there. After leaving Boot Camp and becoming a full soldier, Jack and Peggy once again visited Steve, giving him the codename Captain America and sent him to stop a German man known as Baron Heinrich Zemo, who was planning on selling a chemical known as Adhesive X to the Nazis. Steve and a small group of soldiers broke in to Castle Zemo and confronted Zemo, who attempted to escape with Adhesive X on a rocket which would land at the Red Skull's base. No one but Steve was brave enough to go after him, as Steve crawled under the rocket and broke its jets, causing it to malfunction and blow up. Zemo survived, but was extremely disfugured. To hide his face, he put on his purple mask, which turned out to be coated with Adhesive X. Zemo accidentally ate the chemical and died shortly after. Steve went on to be one of America's greatest soldiers, and became a symbol of hope, even becoming the face of the Allies. During his final years, he finally had his first face to face meeting with Red Skull. He was sent on a mission to save the lives of a group of captured soldiers, which included Bucky Barnes. Steve led a large group of Ally soldiers in to the base, knocking out many guards along the way. He saved the soldiers, and was ready to escape, only for Bucky to be shot and killed. It turned out one of the soldiers was actually Red Skull in disguise. Skull was waiting for Steve to show up so Steve could watch as Skull destroyed all of the USA. Skull then revealed missiles he was going to launch at America. Steve ordered his men to fallback, which they did. However, Steve stayed behind and battled Skull. Skull, in his complete insanity, grabbed a missile just as it launched to escape. Steve managed to grab Skull's leg, and fought him on the missile. Realizing the battle was going nowhere, Steve forced the missile to slam in to another one, causing a chain reaction which blew them all up. Due to the blasts, Steve was thrown in to the ocean below, where he was frozen alive. During his final moments of conscious, Steve saw as the missiles blew up, and thought back to all the great moments from his life, realizing he had come so far. He then passed out and was frozen for around seventy years. The Living Legend TBA Powers & Abilities Powers *Enhanced Biology: Thanks to the Super Soldier Serum injected in to him by Project: Rebirth and his own training, Steve has new found power and strength **Peak Human Strength **Peak Human Speed **Peak Human Agility **Peak Human Durability **Peak Human Stamina **Healing Factor Abilities *Master Shield Fighter *U.S. Military Training *Master Tactician and Strategist *Master Martial Artist Paraphernalia *Throwing Shield: Cap's shield is the most iconic thing about him. It is made of a mix of vabranium, titanium and adamantium. He is able to throw it at anything and the shield will come back to him like a boomerang. Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Marvel Comics